Divagações
by Dark Temi
Summary: Eu jamais poderei dizer que não sabia.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Só peguei os personagens e os cenários emprestados para criar esta estória.

**.**

**.**

**Divagações**

**.**

**Dark Temi**

**.**

**.**

Eu jamais poderei dizer que não sabia.

Eu me lembro, como se fosse ontem, de como nos conhecemos. Aquele desastroso começo no trem, quando eu estava magoada pela briga com minha irmã e chateada com meu melhor amigo. E você estava lá, de certa forma imperceptível, pois não parecia me notar, e de outra forma chamativo, pois exalava uma confiança que eu não tinha e ansiava por sentir. Eu estava apavorada e você, calouro como eu (e eu podia perceber isso pelo seu uniforme sem cores), não podia estar mais tranquilo e feliz. Naquele instante, eu te admirei pela sua segurança. Mas logo você mostrou outra face, e mesmo estando chateada com Severus, eu não podia permitir que você o ofende-se.

Eu ainda não sabia seu nome, e naquele momento você não passava de um moleque qualquer, prepotente e arrogante (a confiança que você me passara logo foi esquecida).

E então veio a Seleção, e eu finalmente pude ficar calma, pois encontrara um lugar para mim. Eu não sabia o que esperar da Grifinória, mas o Chapéu Seletor me colocara lá tão de imediato que eu só pude supor que não poderia pertencer a nenhum outro lugar. Foi meio triste também, pois sabia que me separaria de Severus (ele sempre teve tanta certeza de que iria para a Sonserina, e eu só podia acreditar nisso).

Mas então foi a sua hora, e pela primeira vez eu ouvi seu nome: James Potter. E quase tão instantaneamente quanto eu, você foi mandado para o mesmo lugar: Grifinória. Eu me perguntei o que poderia haver no moleque prepotente e arrogante que o faria ser mandado para a mesma casa que eu, uma vez que eu já tinha certeza que não tínhamos nada em comum.

Naquele instante, James Potter era para mim uma contradição.

Não demorou muito e você deixou de ser James Potter e passou a ser apenas _"Potter"_ em meu vocabulário. Você consolidou uma forte amizade com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, e também consolidou uma fama. Você era admirado e respeitado pela maioria dos professores por sua grande inteligência e talento, mas também era, irremediavelmente, um moleque bagunceiro. Gostava de chamar a atenção, gostava de se exibir, gostava de ser elogiado. Não demorou muito e sua inimizade com Severus (e com a Sonserina em geral) cresceu ao ponto de você e seus amigos iniciarem brigas e duelos sem sentido pelos corredores, pregar peças – vocês nunca eram pegos, mas eu _sabia_ que a culpa era de vocês – e propagar o caos em geral.

Mas isso não parecia importar para a maioria das pessoas; vocês continuavam sendo muito queridos. Vocês faziam com que os outros estudantes rissem e achassem o máximo qualquer ato de vocês, e mais de uma vez eu me perguntei por que apenas eu enxergava a malícia, a arrogância, a futilidade e a ignorância de tudo aquilo.

E você, que nunca deixava escapar nada, logo percebeu que eu não era uma de suas fãs. Às vezes você tentava conversar normalmente comigo, outras vezes implicava, me dava apelidos por causa das minhas sardas, do meu cabelo exageradamente ruivo, ou do meu comportamento certinho. E eu rebatia, soltava impropérios e por vezes conseguia te tirar do sério tanto quanto você fazia comigo.

Nós só tínhamos onze anos. Éramos apenas crianças sendo crianças.

Mas logo nós deixamos de ser crianças. A guerra da qual ouvíamos sussurros finalmente estourou, e era hora de amadurecer. Bem... Eu, ao menos, amadureci.

Foi nessa época que você e seus amigos começaram a pegar mais pesado com os Sonserinos. Eu já tinha estabelecido o conceito de que _"Potter"_ era um arrogante prepotente, _"Black"_ um indecente maldoso, e _"Pettigrew" _um pau-mandado facilmente influenciável. Mas estranhamente eu me tornara amiga de Remus Lupin, e várias vezes me perguntei por que um cara legal como ele andava com idiotas como vocês.

Sim, pois vocês ficavam cada dia piores aos meus olhos. Você entrou para o time de quadribol como apanhador, e começou a desfilar por aí com seu estúpido pomo de ouro – provavelmente afanado – sempre despenteando os cabelos e sorrindo para as garotas. E agora que começava a entrar na adolescência, você estava usando bem a beleza que tinha – e eu realmente não podia negar que sim, você era bem bonito – e era sempre visto as voltas com uma garota diferente. Você só era menos cafajeste que seu amigo _"Black",_ que graças a uma dessas injustiças do mundo, era muito bonito e absurdamente elegante.

Mas então, alguma coisa mudou. Você já não implicava comigo. Ficava estranho e começava a despentear compulsivamente os cabelos sempre que eu chegava perto. Eu logo percebi que você costumava me observar à distância na sala comunal quando pensava que eu não estava olhando.

Nós tínhamos quatorze anos na primeira vez que você me chamou para sair.

Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia. Como você me esperou dentro da sala depois que a aula acabou, com as mãos dentro do bolso e uma expressão de nervosismo no rosto (logo você, que era a imagem da confiança!). Você aguardou até que o máximo de pessoas possível saísse – e seus amigos deram um jeito de arrastar para fora as que ficaram enrolando – e então pediu para falar em particular comigo. Eu me despedi das garotas e me aproximei, meio desconfiada. E você soltou tudo de uma vez só:

"_Então, Evans, neste final de semana, Hogsmeade... Quer ir comigo?"_

Eu fiquei tão chocada que tive que perguntar se você estava mesmo me convidando para sair. Você confirmou com a cabeça.

"_Não, Potter. Mas obrigada pelo convite."_

Foi o primeiro de muitos nãos que você ouviria. O primeiro e o último dito de uma forma educada.

Você tem que saber que, naquela época, eu achava que eu era apenas mais uma para a sua coleção. Achava que a atenção que você me dedicava era apenas parte do processo de escolher uma vítima. Eu nunca _acreditei_ que você pudesse gostar de mim. Achei que logo desistiria.

Como eu estava enganada.

E então, no nosso quinto ano, as coisas finalmente chegaram ao seu limite. As notícias da guerra eram cada vez piores, minha amizade com Severus estava ficando insustentável, revisando DCAT para o NOMs eu finalmente me dera conta que Remus era um lobisomem, e você estava cada vez mais insuportável com sua insistência em me convidar para sair. Uma hora eu iria explodir.

E foi tudo de uma vez só.

Você e Black perturbaram Severus. Eu saí em defesa dele, apenas para descobrir que eu não passava de uma _"sangue-ruim"._ Você gritou com ele. Eu gritei com você. Remus continuava impassível, sem fazer nada. Black e Pettigrew punham lenha na fogueira. E por fim, a realidade de que eu havia perdido meu melhor amigo para o lado das Trevas caiu sobre mim. Eu me afastei, ignorando seus gritos que me chamavam de volta, ignorando um Severus que repentinamente ficara mudo caído no chão, ignorando as amigas que eu tinha deixado no lago, ignorando tudo.

Ninguém sabe que eu sentei no chão do banheiro das monitoras e chorei.

Mas só você e eu sabemos que, naquela mesma noite, você me pediu desculpas.

Mary me contara que Severus – ou Snape, como eu me forçaria a chamá-lo dali para frente – estava ameaçando dormir diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda caso eu não fosse falar com ele. Não era apenas época de NOMs e NIEMs, todos estavam em véspera de exames, e não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal quando eu finalmente desci para enfrentar meu ex melhor amigo. Não foi uma conversa fácil, mas era necessária. E quando eu voltei para o salão, pronta para chorar se fosse necessário expurgar a dor mais uma vez, você estava lá.

Você estava de pé no meio do salão, me encarando, obviamente estivera esperando que eu voltasse. Me ocorreu perguntar como você poderia saber, mas desisti. Estava cansada demais para mais uma discussão. Mas você não falou nada. Abaixou a cabeça, resmungando alguma coisa e esfregando freneticamente os cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que já estava chorando. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelos dois lados do meu rosto, e me ocorreu que talvez você não suportasse a ideia de me ver chorando. E naquele momento, eu finalmente me dei conta de que você realmente gostava de mim.

"_Eu só... queria pedir desculpas. Eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz com o Snevillus, o cara merece e nem você pode dizer nada contra isso, é um estúpido filhote de Comensal da Morte e te chamou daquele maldito nome... Mas eu... Que droga, Evans, eu não gosto de chatear você, e eu sempre fico nervoso e faço papel de idiota na sua frente, quando tudo que eu queria era que você parasse de me odiar. Que droga, estou me enrolando de novo. Eu só não consigo entender como você pode ser amiga daquele imbecil e não me suportar... Ah, Merlin, eu não deveria estar falando mal dele na sua frente, não é o que você precisa ouvir agora. Certo, eu só queria pedir desculpas por te chatear, apesar de não me arrepender exatamente, mas... Ah, merda, espera um pouco..."_

Você disse tudo isso muito rápido. Eu me perdi no meio das palavras. Você não conseguia calar a boca quando ficava nervoso.

Eu ri.

Você parou e ficou me olhando, em choque, enquanto eu ria nervosamente e secava minhas lágrimas. Eu não tenho certeza de porque estava rindo, mas fazia tanto sentido naquele momento...

"_Não é pra mim que você deve pedir desculpas, Potter."_

"_Esqueça, Evans, eu não vou me desculpar com o cara. Eu só... Eu só não quero te ver chorando, me deixa nervoso."_

"_Eu não estou mais chorando. E não se preocupe, eu prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver chorando."_

"_Você não precisa prometer isso pra mim."_

"_Estou prometendo para mim mesma."_

Aquilo foi o mais próximo de uma conversa civilizada que nós tivemos em muito, muito tempo. Mas não significa que as coisas entre nós mudaram. Você continuava agindo como um idiota, e eu continuava gritando com você. Se há algo a ser mencionado, é apenas o fato de que eu nunca mais saí em defesa do Snape. Mas isso nós dois já esperávamos. Ou melhor: nós três.

Por outro lado, ainda naquele resto de ano, eu finalmente me dei conta de uma coisa: mais de uma vez eu ouvi vocês se chamando por apelidos estranhos: _"Mooney, Womrtail, Padfoot e Prongs". _Percebi também que nos dias que se seguiam à lua cheia, você, Black e Pettigrew apareciam nas aulas claramente cansados e com sono.

Vocês com certeza sabiam que Remus era um lobisomem. E ainda havia a tal história de que você salvara Snape de algo perigoso que havia embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, e ele sempre insinuava que você estava apenas salvando a sua pele e a de _todos_ os seus amigos, (sendo que apenas Black participara da "brincadeira"). Será que Remus ao se transformar ficava preso num buraco em baixo do Salgueiro? Claramente era isso que Snape insinuava. Mas mesmo que fosse isso, por que vocês três também aparentavam cansaço no dia seguinte a lua cheia? O que diabos vocês poderiam estar fazendo?

Mas eu não podia deixar de admirar você, _Prongs, _e seus dois outros amigos por não abandonarem Remus, mesmo sabendo o que ele era.

E então o sexto ano chegou, e as coisas não pareciam diferentes. Você continuava arrumando encrenca com os Sonserinos, e me chamando para sair. Mas eu percebi – e me assustei ao concluir que eu te observava _demais _– que o número de peças que vocês pregavam tinha caído consideravelmente, e que agora suas vítimas se resumiam aqueles que todos sabíamos que se juntariam a Você-Sabe-Quem quando se formassem. Foi quando me ocorreu pela primeira vez que você já não fazia aquilo por diversão.

Eu achava que era a única que tinha amadurecido, mas estava completamente enganada.

Você já estava lutando naquela guerra há muito tempo.

Dorcas Meadowes decidiu fazer o teste para artilheira da Grifinória. E eu, como amiga, não poderia negar seu pedido de ir torcer por ela nos testes. Eu me sentei na arquibancada, entre Mary e Marlene, e enquanto a vez de Doc não chegava, eu me limitei a observar você – e mais uma vez eu me _assustei_ ao perceber que aquilo se transformara em um passatempo.

Você agora era o capitão do time. Eu sempre achei que você jogava para se exibir. Exibir o seu talento, ser consagrado como herói. Mas eu nunca o vira tão sério e concentrado enquanto comandava os testes, ficava aborrecido com quem fazia palhaçadas – _você ameaçou derrubar o Black da vassoura se ele não parasse de perturbar –_ e quando a equipe finalmente ficou completa novamente – e Dorcas conseguira entrar – você abriu um sorriso radiante de orgulho, e eu finalmente me dei conta do quanto você realmente amava quadribol.

Ocorreu-me que seu sorriso era bonito, e você deveria sorrir verdadeiramente com mais frequência.

Você finalmente me viu na arquibancada e acenou para mim, ainda com o sorriso radiante no rosto. Eu não pude evitar e acenei de volta, com um leve sorriso.

Você tomou um susto tão grande que quase caiu da vassoura.

E o sétimo ano finalmente chegou, trazendo para você e para mim os cargos de Monitores-Chefes. Eu me perguntava o que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça te escolhendo, e você mesmo declarou que achava aquilo um despropósito.

Nos primeiros meses do ano, eu não ouvi uma palavra sobre você azarando quem quer que fosse. Remus, Pettigrew, Sirius – sim, ele finalmente conquistara meu afeto, depois das idas e vindas dele com a Dorcas... Bem, isso é outra história – e vocês eram vistos com frequência analisando juntos o Profeta Diário, e parecia que estavam sempre comentando sobre a guerra. Eu logo percebi o que vocês fariam depois que se formassem.

Eu não pude deixar de me preocupar. Pelos quatro.

A única coisa que não mudava era sua insistência em me chamar para sair. E agora minhas amigas – pois você conquistara a confiança delas, Merlin sabe como – diziam que eu deveria te dar uma chance. Eu sabia que meus argumentos contrários começavam a ficar fracos, pois querendo admitir isso para mim mesma ou não, você finalmente tinha amadurecido.

Eu havia reconhecido suas qualidades aos poucos. Sua inteligência, sua coragem, sua lealdade, sua dedicação, sua confiança, e sua paixão. Sim, pois agora, mais do que nunca, eu reconhecia seus sentimentos por mim. Fazia meses que ninguém te via com garota nenhuma. E todas as vezes que você olhava para mim – de madrugada, sozinhos na sala dos monitores após um exaustivo dia, tentando concluir nosso trabalho – eu me sentia intimidada, nua, tal a intensidade daquele olhar que parecia querer me devorar.

Você nunca disse nada. Você nunca _fez_ nada. Mas eu sentia aquele olhar queimando a minha pele, e eu sabia o quanto você queria me jogar contra aquela mesa naquele momento e me fazer sentir o que você sentia.

Nós já não éramos crianças trocando insultos. Não éramos pré-adolescentes que descobrem a atração pelo sexo oposto. Tão pouco adolescentes descobrindo sentimentos amorosos pela primeira vez. Pela lei bruxa, éramos adultos.

E você me via como uma mulher.

Mas eu não sabia como deveria enxergar você. Eu não nutria por você os mesmo sentimentos que você tinha por mim, James. Sim, agora eu te chamava de James, e foi uma surpresa ao me dar conta que toda aquela convivência na monitoria e a constante presença do Sirius perto da Dorcas – e consequentemente do resto de vocês, pois os Marotos nunca se separavam – acabaram por nos tornar amigos.

Às vezes eu enxergava o garoto prepotente do trem. Outras vezes, o delinquente. Havia também o cafajeste, o capitão do time de quadribol, o _Prongs_, o monitor-chefe que nunca me deixara na mão, o amigo. Mas eu era incapaz de reunir todos e formar a sua imagem, a imagem que me mostraria como você realmente era. E se eu não pudesse te ver _de verdade_, eu não poderia dizer o que sentia por você.

E então eu finalmente me dei conta de que não o conhecia. Que nunca havíamos tido uma conversa que não fosse regada a insultos ou assuntos da monitoria. O mistério e a contradição que você me pareceu no dia da Seleção ainda estava ali, e eu sequer tentara desvendá-lo.

E foi por isso que eu resolvi aceitar sair com você.

E nunca vou me esquecer da cara que você fez ao ouvir aquele tão simples _sim_.

A reunião com os monitores havia acabado, e a data da primeira visita do ano a Hogsmeade fora marcada. Estávamos sozinhos em nosso silêncio constrangedor – pois nós dois sabíamos o que se passava pela sua cabeça em horas como essa – quando você finalmente resolveu falar, sem erguer a cabeça dos pergaminhos que organizava.

"_Então, Evans, neste final de semana, Hogsmeade... Quer ir comigo?"_

Primeiro, eu registrei o tom esperançoso na sua voz, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir levemente. Depois, eu me recordei que foram aquelas exatas palavras que você usara ao me chamar para sair pela primeira vez – sendo que você poderia muito bem ter me chamado de Lily; eu já permitia isso – e pensei que era bastante apropriado.

"_Sim."_

Você deixou os rolos de pergaminho caírem no chão, e me encarou com a expressão de quem levara um balaço na nuca.

"_Você quer?"_

"_Quero sim." _– eu sorri levemente, um tanto corada, mas o seu sorriso parecia querer iluminar o mundo inteiro.

Naquela noite, antes que eu subisse para o dormitório, Sirius me perguntou se por um acaso eu havia jogado você contra a parede e abusado do seu corpo, porque ele nunca te vira tão feliz.

Eu disse a ele que tinha aceitado sair com você, e foi a vez dele de ficar com a expressão de quem levara um balaço na nuca.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas do dormitório, me preparando para o interrogatório que as garotas iriam me impor, e refletindo sobre tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos seis anos, eu cheguei à conclusão que jamais poderia dizer que não sabia.

Dizem que meninos implicam com as garotas que gostam. Dizem que adolescentes não podem deixar de provocá-las. E dizem que homens de verdade tentam seduzi-las de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Eu sabia de tudo isso.

Então eu jamais poderia dizer, James Potter, que não sabia que você me amava.

**xxx**

**N/A: ****Dark Temi está de volta ao fandom HP, depois de anos desaparecida.**

**Bem, eu não sou muito boa para fazer longfics de Harry Potter, então por enquanto esta permanece como uma oneshot. Mas eu tendo pensado seriamente em fazer uma continuação.**

**Reviews serão respondidos via PM, exceto aqueles que não tiverem conta no site. Estes eu responderei por e-mail, se a pessoa deixar o contato. **

**Acho que é isso, nada mais a comentar. Até a próxima.**

**D.T.**


End file.
